


Why Did They Have to Suggest Dancing?

by keykiyoshi7443



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Band Fic, Drabble, Gen, Why Did I Write This?, dance, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5767819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keykiyoshi7443/pseuds/keykiyoshi7443
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble about that one video where Baekho danced with Minhyun in Hello.</p><p>Or how that video came to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Did They Have to Suggest Dancing?

[The Video That Inspired This Drabble](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iJYt8yHcc2g)

It was a regular day around the Nu’Est dorms. They had been on vacation for the past week or two, and finally felt the need to have a “dance practice”. It just didn’t turn out the way that they had wanted it to. Instead they spent the first hour just goofing off while “stretching”. Yeah that was totally what they were doing. (Nooooo not like that all you pervs out there!)  
They were simply goofing off. The only reason they were even still in the dance room was because their manager insisted that they make a dance video to update their YouTube channel with. Their fans had been getting a little impatient because of their little hiatus. It was in no way permanent, but after a couple weeks of silence, the fans were getting a bit antsy. Keeping regular updates of meaningless everyday life was a simple and easy way to keep the fans entertained.

They were pretty used to it by now, and Aron’s little Instagram updates seemed to appease fans but the other member’s fangirls wanted to see them. The fans had been excited about their recent song Hello. They really liked the concept and the dance was pretty cool all things considered. So they decided to run through that dance a couple times. They would be performing the dance live at some show or another soon anyway.

After only a couple runs, it was pretty obvious they were bored. The dance instructor and other back up dancers had left an hour before. They all needed to get home and had other things to do other than run through the same choreography again and again for no real reason. It’s not like that was what they were going to record. No, the fans seemed way more intrigued by the silly things that they did randomly.

If you’ve ever done a dance project with a group of people then you’d understand. There’s a certain point you reach in a rehearsal where you know you’re going to get nothing productive done no matter how hard you try. So because you still have time left and you want to feel like you are doing something, you begin to goof off. Heavily. Sure it’s still dance related but you begin becoming hella silly.

Switching roles, making silly faces, you name it, they’ve done it. That’s what they had decided to do. Baekho had been watching the female back up dancer that danced in the beginning with Minhyun for some time now. He knew he pretty much had the moves down so when the music started, he took her place. It started out as a joke.

Baekho told Minhyun and the others about his idea and they responded with glee. Aron quickly rushing over and setting up a camera he pulled out of nowhere. He giggled with glee as he made sure the angle was right. He found it really funny when the other members shared skinship and seemed to be one of the most immature members despite being the eldest. After making sure that the camera was correctly angled Aron hit record and gave them the thumbs up.

  
Minhyun had been making sure that the door was locked when Ren suddenly started the music. Baekho had already been sitting down when the music started and began to bounce his legs in anticipation. He had only ever seen the backup dancer do the dance. He never had the time, nor the space to practice himself. Minhyun walked over and took a seat in his chair while faintly lip sync his lyrics.

Baekho, who had gotten over his nervousness had begun to passionately lip sync to Minhyun’s singing. Minhyun continued on completely unbothered by Baekho’s performance. Baekho, seeing the Minhyun refused to pay attention to him or give him any sort of reaction, he reached forward and caressed his cheek softly.

Smiling as he brushed some of Minhyun’s bangs out of his eyes. Stroking his cheek and coming to rest under his chin for a couple seconds before he dropped his hand. There were faint sounds of snickers in the background as Ren desperately tried to muffle his laughter in JR’s arm. Aron decided that that would be the perfect time for him to make a cameo and so while his part came on, he walked across the camera’s view allowing Minhyun and Baekho a second or two to recover.

Though Baekho was able to compose himself a bit he still had to put his head down before he broke out in laughter. Sure they did a lot of gay fan service, but this was completely different. There was definitely no guarantee that this would even be seen by anyone other than them. It was weird for Baekho to think of doing this. As a Korean boyband they were definitely closer than most boy groups now a days, but it was still weird for him to do the gay fan service, let alone just to be funny.

It seemed pretty surreal and altogether a highly amusing thing. The funny thing was that Minhyun seemed completely unaffected by the entire thing. Maybe he was just more used to the gay fan service considering all the cute pictures he does with Aron. Either way he was definitely more composed than Baekho.

Baekho heard a soft thump before he heard a loud roar of laughter and the sound of a light musical laugh. Baekho looked up to see that JR had shut off the music as soon as the laugh had sounded. JR and Ren had collapsed against the walls as they stopped trying to stifle their laughter and were openly laughing and pointing. They were as always, amazing friends. But their laughter was different than the musical laugh he had heard.

It made sense that they, along with Aron, were responsible for the loud roar of obnoxious laughter but he still was confused as to who had made the musical laughter. There was only one other person in the room but Minhyun had been really composed and unbothered about it hadn’t he? Baekho looked across the table he was sitting at to see Minhyun doubled over in laughter. Going so far as to almost fall out of his chair. “Oh my god… that was so funny!” he said between laughs.

“THE WAY HE CARESSED YOU FACE MAN!” Aron yelled. He fell to the floor laughing and began rolling around. Baekho, heavily embarrassed by all that was happening had begun to blush heavily “Hey it wasn’t as bad as anything else we’ve ever done on stage,” he grumbled to himself. His face had already turned tomato red and now it had begun to spread to his neck. Minhyun slowly got out of his doubled over position and began to wipe the tears from his eyes.

“But still, this is pretty out of character for you” Minhyun reminded him while he composed himself. “Ugh let’s just get on with the video. The thing we’ve made is still too short to actually make a decent video.” Baekho said while his blush began to recede. Rolling their eyes, JR and Ren calmed down long enough to hit record again and play the music. They settled back down and were able to continue the dance.

Baekho smiled widely while he put his hands up. To the others, Minhyun was completely deadpan, but since Baekho was so close to Minhyun he could see the way Minhyun’s lips twitched upwards at the corners. Their fingers intertwined and the others began to snicker at them. Baekho had to stifle a giggle as they continued the dance.

They stood up for the dramatic reach and Baekho, not knowing it, pushed his chair back a bit too far. Continuing with the dance, they lowered their arms slowly, dejectedly. Turning to face each other with identical deadpan expressions. Minhyun’s lips quirked in a smirk as he raised his arms to lightly touch both of Baekho’s cheeks.

He only cupped his cheeks for a moment before Baekho roughly shoved his hands down to the table. Looking down in mock disappointment as they both moved, to slowly sit down in their chairs. Minhyun sat down with a practiced grace and continued his choreography as if it was just any other dance practice. Baekho had tried to copy Minhyun’s practiced ease but he forgot that he had moved the chair backward on accident. Because of this, he caught the edge of the chair and fell flat on his ass.

Minhyun ignored him and continued his part of the choreography as if nothing had happened at all. Baekho looked down and tried to stifle his laughter. Reaching behind him he made grabbing motions with his hands until he finally found the chair and attempted to drag it close enough to him to sit down. Smiling like an idiot, he finally managed to sit on the chair, but he almost fell off again because he was shaking with laughter. He lifted a half-hearted thumbs up towards the camera before the end of the recording.

After JR put down the camera they all collapsed into giggles. Minhyun finally broke character and was rolling on the floor laughing. “What was _that_?!” he gasped out between laughs. “Ya! I only missed the chair by a little bit!” Baekho exclaimed completely red in the face. Ren decided that would be a good time to cut in, “you were sooo faraway from sitting on that chair. This is totally going on our channel!” Baekho paled, “oh no” he said dramatically. Why did they think this was a good idea again?


End file.
